


I Didn't Expect You

by mialuv889



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, i tried to be sexy i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: For someone who prides himself on planning every possible outcome to every possible situation, she'd taken him by surprise. And maybe that was a good thing.





	1. I Didn't expect You

**Author's Note:**

> An array of drabbles centering around Jumin and the MC. Not in chronological order and will jump around into different routes as well.

To say that Jumin had been increasingly jealous of Luciel for knowing exactly what the newest member of RFA looked like, would be an understatement. It unnerved him to an exponential degree to have his thoughts occupied by someone who was almost a complete mystery to him. He spent far too much of his time pondering over thoughts of what her hair looked like. Was it short? Long? Something in between? What color was it? What color were her eyes? What of her face? Her lips?

It was distracting and embarrassing when Assistant Kang would have to jar him from the invasive thoughts just to get him to sign the papers that kept C&R going. She never mentioned any sort of concern to his face, but her eyes sure didn’t lie. Luckily, he managed to keep himself composed and carry out his work diligently enough to send her on her way, just so he could return to his previous thoughts.

He’d chatted with the girl enough to get an idea of her personality. Eccentric didn’t seem to cover all the bases of her personality type. To him, she seemed consistently inconsistent. He’d seen her go from fun when chatting with Luciel. To almost sisterly when chatting with Yoosung. Her concern for Assistant Kang was touching, if not misplaced. And the way she tolerated Zen at his most conceited was admirable.

Then there was the way she was with him. Both in chat and on the phone, she seemed the most alluring. At first, he didn’t know what to make of her. The odd way she concerned herself with his well-being even though she wasn’t being paid surprised him. He could count on one hand the number of people who had done that within his lifetime. She laughed at his jokes. Something he’d only seen V do. She also had no issue with explaining things to him that he really didn’t understand. Whereas others usually mocked him for his privileged upbringing.

The genuine effort she showed in getting to know him as a person touched him in some deep part of his being. But that wasn’t the only thing about her. The first time he heard her voice, his heart tripped over itself in excitement. Instinctively, he knew there was nothing special about her voice. It was like any other voice, but to him it was something unusual. Their first conversation was short, but it left him wanting more.

“Ju. Min. Han.” The way she enunciated his name when he asked her to say something so he could accurately judge the quality of her voice startled him.

“You’re very bold.” He said more to himself than to her. A slight blush brushed over his cheeks when she laughed.

“Do you think so? I think I’m quite normal. Do so few people say your name that it’s become something special?”

“I don’t think that’s the case.” He was very flustered by her innocent questions. “In any case, your voice is pleasing to listen too. I quite like it.”

“Do you?” The inflection of her voice indicated amusement. “Then I should be hearing from you often. You know, since you like it so much.”

“Quite so.” He said without hesitation. He looked up when there was a sharp knock on his office door and Assistant Kang let herself in with an arm full of documents for him to sign. “I should go now though. I have more work to do.”

There was another low chuckle from her end. “Then I will let you get back to work, Mr. Han. Have a good day.”

He hung up his phone turned back to his work. A slight smile turned the corners of his mouth without realizing it.

This was only the beginning, however. More and with each chat session, each phone call, Jumin found himself desiring her more and more. Yet, he still had no idea what she looked like. He wanted to see her. To look into her eyes. To touch her and know she was real and not some figment of his imagination.

He found the rules V and Luciel had established concerning her entirely unfair. No pictures. No digging into her personal life. Logically, he knew it was entirely for security reasons. They still hadn’t found the hacker or determined themselves secured against them. It worried him to no end that Mia was in such a precarious position.

It aggravated him even more that he couldn’t do anything about it.

Then the world felt like it was starting to fall apart in front of him. That _woman,_ Sarah, continued to insert herself in his world without invitation. The engagement she and that Glam Choi tried to trap him in was disrupting his life entirely too much. The worst of it was how she’d somehow convinced his father that it was all for his own good.

Even with all of this, his thoughts kept returning to Mia. Her name rolled off his lips more often than he cared to admit aloud. Mia. His heart ached considerably the more he thought about her. She continued to surprise him. She was open minded and so observant. She was entirely capable of empathizing with just about anyone. But she was also capable of such loyalty too. In the chat room, she often played devil’s advocate, not wanting to pass judgment over someone without proof of wrong doings. Which he greatly admired. She surprised him though, when later she admitted to wanting to take to task everyone giving him a hard time. It warmed his heart to hear such a confession.

It also amused him to a degree to imagine her punching everyone for saying something against him.

So, when he had sequestered himself in his penthouse apartment, he’d been greatly surprised to hear this same woman had come to him in his moment of need. He barely had time to react when the chief of security informed him that Mia had come to see him.

His heart flipped around in his chest, nervousness gripping him suddenly. He felt like the world froze in place for a moment.

“Sir…” His chief of security jarred him from his panic.

“Ah, yes, l-let her in.” He barely had time to compose himself when she entered the room.

Jesus, she was gorgeous.

Her hair was short. The color of aged copper and cropped into a chin length bob. Her eyes were dark green like an ancient forest.

“Hiya.” She said with an awkward wave. “Sorry to just drop in. I probably should’ve called.” The pale peach of her skin began to pinken around her cheeks and across her nose. She touched the back of her head and glanced to the side before looking back at him and smiling. “This is really awkward. Sorry.”

“Ah, no.” He said finally, realizing that he had yet to say anything to her. “Sorry, I just wasn’t prepared for this. Thank you for coming all this way.”

A soft laugh escaped her lips. “So, polite. I didn’t expect that.”

He fought down the urge to blush. “Did you need anything? Is something wrong with the party?”

“No, no! Nothing like that. Jaehee was just worried about you. She asked me to come see you.”

His heart sank suddenly. “Oh… well… everything here is fine. I’m sorry you came all this way for nothing.” The reaction was automatic and unintentional. The smile dropped from her face almost immediately, concern and guilt etching itself on her features.

“No, sorry, that came out wrong.” She corrected herself quickly. “Jaehee did ask me to come, but I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to be here. I’m also really worried about you.”

Pleasure alighted his heart. “Did you?” then he frowned. “There’s no reason to worry. Nothing’s happened. I’m quite capable of dealing with things.” Again, the response was automatic.

But unlike everyone else, she didn’t seem to accept it. Instead she set her purse down on the sofa and moved towards him until she stood directly in front of him. “I don’t believe you.”

There was about a foot of distance between them, then there was no distance between them at all. Without warning she embraced him, her arms wrapped tight around him and squeezed with all her might. It was unexpected. But not at all unpleasant. The tension inside of him had been wound up so tight. The constant feeling of suffocating had persisted for the last few days, now seemed to slowly melt away.

When was the last time someone had held him like this? He couldn’t remember. It felt nice. Her grip tightened around him and without realizing it at first, he returned the embrace. He lost himself in the feeling. Her softness, her warmth, enveloped him. It felt like a cocoon of reassurance.

 


	2. Expectations and the Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's feelings were overflowing. Not that he could do anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during day 10 in V's route. Hints of memories surfacing from Jumin's own route. It's almost like he remembers something that didn't actually happen.

Her voice soothed him over the phone when he needed it the most. The constant noise from everyday life receded to the background as they talked. His heart ached unexpectedly. By all accounts she was taken with Jihyun. The main focus of her attention hardly wavered from his best friend’s well being.

He envied Jihyun. Jumin had no idea what she was like beyond the chat room and the occasional phone call. Jihyun, on the other hand, was under her constant care. The last phone call he had with her was on his way to the hospital. A note of panic laced her voice. It hadn’t been alarming, so Jumin hadn’t thought anything bad had happened since Jihyun went into surgery.

It seemed more like she just needed someone to talk to and Jumin happened to be available. Not that he minded the occurrence. Talking with Mia seemed natural these days compared to when she first showed up in the messenger. Had it really only been ten days since then?

So much had happened since then. It seemed like a couple of lifetimes ago. Back when he still saw V and Rika as the ultimate couple goals. But now he had a hard time recalling such thoughts. V and Rika were nothing compared to Jihyun and Mia. Envy burned in Jumin’s heart. Something he’d never openly admit to anyone.

Mia. She was waiting anxiously at the hospital for any word on Jihyun. Her affection for him was obvious. As was Jihyun’s admiration for Mia. Though the situation wasn’t conducive to a blossoming relationship, it was obvious that when the timing was right, they would both fall into it so easily.

Jumin clenched his teeth. His heart raced. There was only the slightest hesitation in his movement as he approached the waiting room the nurse had directed him towards. The door was wide open and he saw then for the first time. Her personality in the messenger seemed so big, but in that moment she seemed tiny. Vulnerable.

His mind rebelled at the thought of her being anything of the sort. Her hair was long, sweeping down passed her shoulders and her arms were folded and tense over her chest. Exhaustion and worry were both apparent on her features, but that didn’t make her look any less beautiful.

He was both surprised and yet not. Her hair was like aged copper, darker than Luciel’s own hair color. He couldn’t help thinking that her hair should be shorter. Her face more relaxed. Though he couldn’t say why.

Jumin stopped short of the door and drew in a deep breath. Whatever his feelings were, he knew he had to push them far away to the back of his mind. Then he stepped forward once again.

Her head turned as he entered the room, dark green eyes widening slightly and the ghost of a smile touching the corner of her lips. He wasn’t Jihyun by any means, but he could tell he wasn’t unwelcome and that was all he could ask for.

“Should I introduce myself first? We’ve talked frequently on the messenger, but this is our first time meeting each other. I’m Jumin Han.” He was all business like as he extended his hand out to her.

The smile that had been hinted at before, now graced her features, softening them greatly. The tension from before seemed to melt away.

“Hello, Jumin.”


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months of preparation and now she was finally his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Mia's wedding night. Don't worry, this is a two-parter. The actually smut will be in the next chapter.

Nervous didn’t even begin to describe Jumin’s current state-of-mind. Six months. That’s how long they’d known each other. Six months, and now she was his wife. He’d heard it all from one person or another and even from the RFA members themselves, how quickly they were moving. Not once did he ever think they were right.

He drew in a steadying breath, his body turned slightly as he glanced towards his--their bedroom. She was waiting for him. Patiently? Perhaps. His lips turned up at the corner when he thought of Mia sitting patiently at the foot of the bed in her wedding gown. The thought seemed out of place. She wasn’t a patient person.

She was part of the reason why the wedding had occurred in only six months. The desire to be united was strong on both their parts. On more than one occasion he’d held her in is arms, her body fitted against his. The feel of her, the scent lingering on her skin, the play of her breath against his chest. It was the most arousing and comforting thing he’d ever experienced.

How they’d made it this far without ‘giving in’ he had no idea. Practicing restraint wasn’t anything knew to him, but Mia was ever so tempting. The warmth of her spirit, her playful nature, even her serious side teased his sensibilities.

He’d imagined this night on more than one occasion. He wasn’t usually prone to indulging in fantasies, but that was one more thing she brought out in him. Thoughts of her occupied his mind near constantly. Now he was faced with the reality of actually having her and never in his life had he ever been so nervous.

“Jumin…?” His eyes fluttered as he heard her call out for him.

“One moment.” He called back. It took him a moment to gather his wits about him. Then he moved towards their room and stood in the doorway.

Mia wasn’t sitting at the foot of the bed like he imagined. Instead, she stood fidgeting in the middle of the room. She was still in her wedding gown. It wasn’t overly expensive, though he’d given her leeway to spend whatever she needed on it. Vintage lace and a modest cut. The wreath of flowers she’d worn in her hair were gone and her dark red hair flowed freely about her shoulders.

When he first saw her at the beginning of the ceremony he thought she looked like a fairy. Whatever magic she’d wielded on him had obviously worked. He remembered his previous nervousness melting away with one look at his bride. Now that the day had melted away into the night and she stood in the middle of the room looking at him, he honestly thought she looked like some ancient goddess. And this fairy. This goddess. Was his.

“You are enchanting.” He said without thinking.  
A slight blush started to color Mia’s cheeks. She glanced away as a smile played along her lips. “You said that earlier.”

His own smile spread easily on his mouth as he recalled his own words once she reached his side in front of the church altar. “I thought you’d change into something else.”

Her smile widened, her cheeks and nose becoming more rosy. “I didn’t want to change so soon. I feel like whatever magic is in this dress will disappear once I take it off.”

“Ah!” Jumin’s eyes widened a bit. “So it is enchanted!”

The full bodied laughter that erupt from Mia’s mouth wrapped around Jumin like a spell. He loved her laugh. It was unreserved and full of life. She stepped closer to him as her laugh faded into a slight chuckle, her hands moving to his sides as she grasped at the fabric of his white button down shirt.

He’d long since discarded his suit jacket and divested himself of his waistcoat and tie. She leaned into him, her forehead bumping against his chest, and then the top of her head as her arms wrapped around his waist. He loved the way she rubbed against him affectionately. Very much like a cat, yet entirely erotic in it’s own way.

“Are you nervous?” Her voice was muted by her position, but he heard her fine.

“Are you?” He asked in return.

She nodded her head against his chest. “I’ve been wanting this since my first night here.”

His breath hissed out between his teeth as he recalled that night. The looks she’d given him back then nearly had him ablaze with pent-up desire. How he’d managed to keep his hands to himself back then was nothing short of a miracle.

“I was the same.” He admitted out-loud.

“Was?” She lifted her face to look up at him with her dark green eyes. Like fathomless pools of water deep in an enchanted forest.

The smile was back on his lips, his hands moving down to her waist and drawing her closer to him. “I still am.”

He dipped his head low, his lips skimming over hers as she drew in a sharp breath. He felt her body shiver against his. His nervousness melted away completely and all that was left now was anticipation.


	4. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proper way to end ones wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is better than the last half. I struggled with the sexiness here. I wanted this to be good, but I was stumping myself with the smutting. I'll come back later to fix this, but since I'm aiming for a specific word count everyday for NaNoWriMo I can't linger on this part.

Excitement twisted in Jumin’s gut. Six months of not-so-innocent touches and pushing their predetermined boundaries, but never going too far, had given Jumin a level of expectation for tonight.

On more than one occasion, they’d edge the line in their more heated moments. Only a week ago he’d pinned her against the wall of her apartment, his face buried in the top swell of her cleavage, leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake before forcing himself to drop the leg he held curled over his hip and back away breathlessly.

Now there was no reason to put on the brakes. No reason to stop.

Jumin’s lips brushed and teased over Mia’s own. The touch of his lips brief and barely there. He loved the breathy sigh that escaped her mouth, his own body reacting to the sound. For both of them it was a sweet torture. The ghost of touch, teasing and tempting their senses. They were both part sadist and part masochist in their own right.

Jumin continued to tease her lips. Drawing the infinite supply of air out of her lungs until her breath came out in needy pants and strangled gasps of frustration.

“Jumin…!” She practically mewled against his lips. “Stop teasing me!”

Fire started building in his gut, displacing any apprehension that still lingered from before. His hands, which had been sitting idle at Mia’s sides, moved down to grip at her hips. The gown itself had been neither too revealing, nor overly modest. Part of him was sure she took into account his preference for a more modest style, while also incorporating her own taste for the more fantastical.

At the wedding, she appeared more fae like. Her shoulder length hair had been strategically pinned up with a crown of white flowers and golden leaves. She’d told him after the ceremony that she’d briefly considered wearing a set of fairy wings, but decided it would be too over the top even for her.

Now, however, she looked more like an ancient goddess. The crown of flowers was gone and her hair tumbled freely about her shoulders in a mess of copper curls. The only light in the darkened room came from the single lamp next to the bed they would currently occupy, adding to the warm ethereal feel surrounding her.

His head dipped even lower than before, his lips skimming the side of her mouth and down her jaw. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent of her: Lavender and honey. Possibly a hint of rosemary. She even smelled magical.

He pressed his lips against the side of her neck and dragged them down to the junction where her shoulder and neck met. A sharp intake of breath told him he was on the right track. He’d learned early on one spot in particular was very sensitive. He kissed her there, then parted his lips, his tongue flicked out against her skin. A groan of appreciation escaped him when she shivered. Excitement churned in him as he latched onto her skin with his mouth and suckled.

“A-ah!”

Her voice was small, but her hands now gripped at his shoulders both pushing him away and pulling him closer. It wasn’t long before she pressed against him entirely. He growled at the feel of her. Her softness teased his senses. He loved how pliable her skin was. How easily his fingers sank into her flesh. A desperate moan dragged out of his mouth, his erection making itself known as it twitched in the confines of his trousers.

“Jumin…” Damn, he loved it when she called his name like that.

He moved his mouth from her neck and back up to her lips, stealing the breath from her as he kissed her again. This time there was no teasing. He parted her mouth with his tongue, sliding it in and against her own. His chest rose and fell rapidly as their tongues danced in their mouths.

He pulled her closer, his hands moving from her hips, up her back to catch the zipper of her gown and dragged it down. She arched her back, molding herself to him. Her breast pressed into him through the lace of her dress. His hands itched to feel her without the barrier of clothes. So he slid his hands up to her shoulders and pulled the lace over her shoulders and down her arms. His eyes watched as the fabric slid away revealing what lay underneath.

Another groan of appreciation escaped his lips. Part of him was hoping removing her dress would be the most work he’d do before getting to the good part, but that part was a very small part and he appreciated the layers she’d adorned herself.

The corset was more lace than fabric, the boning showing through the gossamer webbing as it accentuated the curves of her body. Mia wasn’t slender or small by any means, but that didn’t make her any less beautiful. Even though the corset gave her that unmistakable hourglass figure, it did little to hide the soft roundness of her tummy.

He silently thanked the universe for sending this woman to him as his hands moved from her arms and traced the lines of her body. He glanced at her face and saw the pink shading of her cheeks and nose.

“Why are you blushing?” He moved his hands up and stroked his finger along her heated cheeks. “Are you embarrassed?”

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. “T-this is the first time for us… I don’t…” She trailed off and turned her head away from him.

He frowned when she failed to continue. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and gently urged her to look up at him. “You don’t what?”

When she finally looked back at him, tears shimmered in her eyes. “I don’t want you to be disappointed by me.”

“Never.” The denial was firm and followed soon after by an equally firm kiss sealed over her lips. “You are my lady.” He murmured against her mouth. “My goddess.” He kissed her again. “My wife.” His heart soared as he kissed her again. “There is not a piece or a bit of you I find less than desirable.”

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her with all the love he kept for her in his heart.

“Jumin…”

He felt the wetness on his lips and tasted the saltiness of her tears. He kissed her harder and pushed his hands into her hair. “Mia. My Mia. My love. You are perfect to me.” And suddenly she was kissing him back.

Whatever plans he’d had for this night, they were all out the window. He hadn’t been the only worried about tonight, but now neither of them seemed willing to hold back. He finished stripping her of her gown and silently appreciated the whole lingerie ensemble she’d picked out just for tonight before he started to divest her of it in his renewed haste.

His hands and mouth proceeded to worship her body as he practically peeled the corset off her. He inhaled a deep breath, his face pressing into the valley of her breasts. Once he dropped the garment to the side his hands cupped and squeezed them experimentally. Earning him a sound somewhere between a sigh and a groan.

Her breathing was now ragged, soft cries and moans spilling out of her mouth. He chanced a look up at her face and sucked in a breath. Erotic didn’t even begin to encapsulate the image she presented him.

Feeling the rush of urgency, Jumin relinquished her breasts and stood up as he lifted her into his arms. It was a short walk to their bed, where he laid her down delicately.

“My lady.”

His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared down at her. She was nearly bared to him now, only the scrap of panties still covered her most intimate of places. This was just as well as he was still mostly clothed. Though it didn’t take him long to fix that problem.

He quickly divested himself of everything but his dark grey briefs, then moved to join Mia in bed. Her face blossomed with a dark red as his body slid against hers.

~~~

Mia moaned out as Jumin’s body settled over hers. The weight of him was delicious. So delicious that she couldn’t help the moan that slipped out of her mouth. Yes. This was what she wanted--what she had craved--for these last six months. Her husband had no idea how alluring he was.

She wrapped her arms around him, clasping them behind his back as she urged him closer to her.

“I don’t want to crush you…” His voice was low and practically purred in her ear.

A soft laugh bubbled up from her lips. “You won’t.” She assured him. “I’m a sturdy girl. I can take the weight of you.” She blushed slightly. “Besides, I want to be as close to you as possible…”

A deep groan escaped his mouth and heat seemed to smolder in his gaze as he stared down at her. “I want to be close to you as well.”

She wanted to ask him what he was waiting for, but then he started to moved, lifting himself off of her instead of giving her his full weight. “We should take it slow though. Tonight is special.”

Mia’s heart warmed considerably at Jumin’s consideration. She touched a hand to his cheek, her heart racing as he closed his eyes and leaned his face into her touch. “I’m happy that you think so. I love that you have this much consideration for me…”

“But?” His voice was a low rumble that she felt to her bones.

“But I don’t think I’m patient enough to wait for this any longer. I’ve had six months of foreplay. I’d rather get to the main event now.”

~~~

Jumin’s cheeks warmed considerably at Mia’s words. He wanted to protest but the throbbing of his erection told him she was right. They were married now after all. There was enough time in the world for him to enjoy his wife in many forms. It didn’t have to happen all at once.

He leaned down and kissed her hard, then moved to remove both their last pieces of clothing before settling back over her. This time his full weight was upon. His body burned as she moaned out wantonly, her hands holding tight to his backside and pulling him even closer.

She welcomed him eagerly between her legs, his erection free and bobbing against her wet slit. He wanted to touch her and ease her open with his hands, but she was already so slick. Six months of foreplay she’d said. Her own anticipation was obvious.

“J-Jumin…!” She called out as he started to ease inside of her.

Glorious. The feeling of her wrapping around him was nothing short of glorious. A deep groan escaped his lips as he slid into her. “Mia…” he panted out. “You’re so wet. So hot…”

Her eyes were glazed over as she looked up at him, his full length deep inside of her. “Ah…! Jumin!”

He kissed her roughly, his teeth sinking into her bottom lip and tugging as he rotated his hips and drove himself impossibly deeper into her. He felt the end her slick tunnel hit the tip of his cock.

“A-amazing…” he murmured against her lips. Then he started to move.

“Fuck!” She cried out, her hands moving down to his ass, grabbing and pulling him deeper into her. “Oh god!”

His eyes went wide when he felt her clamp down on him hard, her walls milking him with the sudden orgasm. “Oh shit…” he moaned out at the unexpected pleasure. It didn’t stop him though. He continued to move inside of her. Thrusting in and out, his hips jerking as he drew out her pleasure.

Her nails bit into his ass, her mouth hanging open as high pitched mewls dragged their way out of her throat.

“Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! Don’t stop!”

He wasn’t inclined to stop yet. His pleasure continued to build even as Mia continued to hit climax after climax.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder! Please, harder!”

Yes. Harder. He wanted it harder too. His hips snapped back and forth, driving him into her at a punishing pace. He pounded against her cervix over and over again. The pain on his member was so exquisite. He was close--so close--when a high pitched whine sounded from Mia’s mouth. Her eyes were wide and then suddenly she was crying out.

The many orgasms she’d had before were nothing compared to this one. Her cunt clamped down on his cock painfully and squeezed him tight as she milked him hard with her inner walls.

That was the end for him. He came hard, his cock throbbing as each rope of cum shot deep inside of her. “Mia!” he cried out, his voice cracking with the force of his orgasm.

He shuddered over her, his hips jerking until he had milked his orgasm of it’s last drop of cum. Finally he dropped on top of her, his breath panting against her ear.

“I love you.” he whispered, then pressed his lips to her cheek lazily.


End file.
